who dares grins!
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: read about the day that started it all. amazon fic please r


Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own nothing but the people that are not or not yet WWF superstars. Foreword: In Australia some prestigious high school's call themselves 'colleges' to make their schools sound better. In Australia 'seniors' are the students in the last two years of high school and 'juniors' are the students in between this stage and grade school. The senior wing consists of a bunch of specially designed study desks, three rather small classrooms and a coke machine on the second level of an old cream colored building. This is the extreme prequel to an amazonian life, written while the amazons are at high school in Australia, also I realize that this story may contradict the story and ideas written by heavenly Vixen. But I wrote the following while at school in between classes and I honestly couldn't be bothered to correct it.  
  
**Story** It was a surprisingly cold spring morning when the head of an important company phoned a small catholic school in a foreign land for assistance. "You understand the reasons for absolute secrecy?" the old tycoon was worried, should this news become anymore public than it was, he could lose millions. "There is no cause for alarm, the only people with knowledge of the . situation is you and me," the simple headmaster looked over his schedule for the following weeks, "when can you grace St. Katherine's ladies college with your presence, Mr. mcmahon?"  
  
***Two weeks later***  
  
"Did you hear about the sex scandal?" Mongrelle rushed into school loud as usual but unaware of the juniors and their teachers using the classrooms opposite. Vixen and Lore didn't look up from their walkmans and sketchpads. Tygra however did, "sex scandal!? What have you done now?" she shouted. Vix and Lore glanced over the table to where Mongrelle and Tye were standing. Elle slapped out at Tye who ran off laughing. Lore looked back to her sketchpad. "I don't want to know." Vix took off her headphones "I do. What happened?" Elle rolled her red eyes "not me smartass! The wwf!" This got Lore's attention again. "What?" Elle continued, "a shady group of individuals previously employed by the wwf were found in the presence of a minor." Tye shot back to the senior wing of the school to join her friends. "In the what of a minor." The amazons laughed. Lore's eyes widened "who?" "There weren't any names on the article.but" Elle looked smug, "I do have a list of people dismissed by the wwf 2 weeks ago under suspicious circumstances." She was cut short by a blast from the loud speakers. "Students of St. Katherine's ladies college prepare for a message from your principal." Vix shook her head "I still don't know why they have that." "Good morning ladies, we have special guests at the school. You are to report to a general assembly in the auditorium immediately. That is all." Tye laughed, the other's looked at her strangely, "wouldn't it be great if he finished with 'this message will self destruct in three, two, one . beep'" she jested. After watching the classrooms around them empty, the carefree young women walked down the upstairs corridor to the hall. "So Elle," Vixen interrupted the eerie silence, "who was it?" Elle took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "You wrote it down" Lore voiced her disgust. Tye also voiced her disgust, "that paper could've been used for a hot guy's phone number." Elle shrugged "and the winner's are."she paused with a ridiculous look on her face, "Paul Bearer, dean malenko, Paul wight (the big show), stone cold Steve Austin and Vincent .k. mcmahon jr." "eeeewwwwwww!!!!" all four laughed. "That's so dirty and wrong!" Lore laughed. By this time our heroines are outside the hall. The hall is very small and the entire school can't fit, some of the seniors have to stand outside the open doors trying to hear what's going on. "Hey guys! Come over here." Cherry, a friend of Mongrelle, beckoned and the five of them waited patiently for the noise to die down. "Good morning, ladies" a baritone voice rang out. "And Mr. Allan Coman has stepped forward to accept this prestigious award after the former St. Katherine's ladies college principal brutally, accidentally cut his head off while shaving." Tye whispered much to the amusement of the other four. "In order to strengthen our bonds with others.," Mr. Coman said. All eyes turned to Tye, she opened her mouth. "Not one word!" Vix cautioned. ". We have with us today, some famous actors from America." Tye's eye lit up "do you think it will be Brendan fehr?" Lore, Vix and Elle looked at each other. "no!" "Sorry," said Mr. Coman "and Canada." This caused the amazons ears to prick up, (get your minds out of the gutter, it means to listen more intently). Our four favorite (at this time) teenagers went pale. Lore looked at her companions in horror. "do you think they may have come back for us?" after a group microsecond of thought. "Naaaaah!" The old principal continued and a whisper ran through the assembly ". It is my pleasure to introduce to you today edge, golddust, kane, Kurt angle and Linda mcmahon." the amazons heaved a massive sigh of relief. ". As well as," Mr. Coman continued "Paul Bearer, dean malenko, the big show, stone cold Steve Austin and Mr. Vince mcmahon." Lore gasped, Tygra gasped, Vixen gasped and Mongrelle passed out. ***At lunch time*** "I can't believe you passed out," Tye was sitting by the window that over looked the playground. Vixen was in the deputy principals office challenging Mr. Coman's authority behind his back, Lore was on a computer trying to find the cause of the wwf's trek to Australia and Mongrelle was sitting under the window thinking. "did you hear me?" Tye asked. Elle nodded. Lore logged of the computer her eyes spelled success. "they're here to show that they're not child molesters and that no American school would have them." Vixen walked up, she was now the center of attention. "Coman's in a meeting, the wrestlers are wandering the school and there's nothing we can do about it." "but why here?" Tye demanded, "St. Katherine's is a dump!" Lore butted in "no, it's not that bad but think about it. St. Katherine's Ladies College sounds good to the media." All had to agree. Vix was disturbed "surely there's some way we can send them packing? I mean ." she was interrupted by a series of screams coming from the playground. "what's that ?!" asked cherry. The girls stood at the window watching the usual summer afternoon routine. "don't worry it's just the boys." Vix reassured her. "what boys? This is an ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL!" cherry rebutted confused. "St. Paul's boys high is at the top of the hill. St. Katherine's is at the bottom of the hill," Lore explained, "whenever they get bored they come down the hill to St. Katherine's throwing eggs and water balloons on the way." Tye squealed in excitement. "hey edge and kane are chasing them away!" All the girls in the senior wing were plastered to the windows, so too were the teacher's (a little way down the corridor in full view of the girls) plastered to the window opposite the teacher's lounge. The other wrestlers were next to the teacher's and they were laughing. Edge and kane got egged but the boys realized they were being chased by a seven-foot monster and ran for the safety of their school. Kane walked into the teacher's lounge to wash the egg of his shirt. Edge remained in the playground and took his shirt off. He was instantly very popular. He strutted around in front of the senior girls still sitting outside. "Elle!" Lore dug Mongrelle in the ribs with her elbow. "what?" Lore smiled. "I dare you to dak him." (note from Madame: 'dak' is Australian terminology. to 'dak' someone you walk or run up behind them and pull their pants down, then you vacate the area, sharpish.) Mongrelle narrowed her red eyes, looking out of the window at her target. "you're on!" all smiles, Mongrelle walked past the teachers and other wrestlers and down the stairs towards the playground, next to the canteen. She stopped. Edge was standing in the dead center of the playground talking to the 'popular' group. Mongrelle removed her blazer (yes in Australia we have to wear uniforms, ours are green) and placed it on a bench. Kane called out of the upstairs windows but edge didn't turn around. All they saw was a blonde and green flash go past edge, barely pausing, edge's pants fall down (even the boxers) then the flash return to the building via the fire stairs. "oh oh" edge couldn't put into words the embarrassment he was feeling, he had started after the flash and had fallen, facedown and naked on the concrete surrounded by young girls and women. Mr. Coman had just finished telling all the wrestlers especially Kurt angle that his young ladies were very polite, quiet and passive when Mongrelle struck. Mongrelle, pumped on adrenaline, bolted up the stairs to thunderous applause from fellow 17-yr-old's. Lore and Vix simultaneously pointed to a table on the perimeter of the senior wing, Mongrelle leapt onto it. "YEAH!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air, "who's the greatest." She looked down the corridor at the congregation of shocked wrestlers cheering teachers and the older-than-middle-aged, balding principle that was frothing at the mouth. "dude, busted!" Lore declared loudly as Mr. Coman walked up to Mongrelle. "guess whose on detention." He mocked. The deputy walked up as well, "same time, same place." Mongrelle nodded and looked at the ground, "room 34 at 3:25." She put on her mirrored sunglasses, ran her tongue over her fangs and followed to detention. Vixen, Tye and Lore burst out laughing as Mongrelle was led away. "I think we should get revenge for Mongrelle we should invade the wwf." Vix said. Lore smiled, "it's funny you say that 'cos I just received an interesting email from wwf talent scout good ol' J.R." she started to read it aloud, "dear amazons, come to America as soon as you get this message. We will display your talents on next week's raw/smackdown. I personally look forward to the amazonian invasion. If you don't mind my saying it's funny that you go to St. Katherine's ladies college because believe it or not that's where Vince has gone. Sincerely J. Ross." The remaining wwf superstars shuddered under the cold stares of the remaining three amazons. The young women turned to face each other, each put her hand into the middle of the circle. Tye grinned and evil grin, "it will be done. Oh yes, it will be done."  
  
The end or is it the beginning. 


End file.
